Destiny has a funny way of finding you
by Fire Peacock and Water Seagull
Summary: A stroy about the origins of the couple Knuxrouge. It is rated M for explicit sexual and violent content in later chapters. It includes most of the original sonic characters and some Rare pokemon at the end.
1. Chapter 1

By Nature's Wish

CH.1 Amethyst Eyes

Rouge, born May 8th 1992 in the city of New York, New York. The youngest of three sisters. Her mother Luna Royal the bat, a psychic, and Dave Zellakowski the bat, a carpenter. Her grandfather, Roger Royal, started the largest make up company in the united states of America for this he made billions of dollars and shared them with his daughter Luna. Rouge was born into luxury along with her two sisters Amber, and Suna. One evening Rouge, at the age of 17, was watching Desperate House wives on ABC a few hours after her high school Graduation.

Rouge's point of view: Went shopping today. WHERE HAS STYLE GONE THESE DAYS! My sister Amber looks like she should be hanging from a chandelier with all the Jewelry she has in her hair, TOTALLY GAGA. My friend Amy dresses like a toddler. Even though I know that my friend Blaze got here from the past, but she's lived here three years, come on get along with the times (she wears a chastity belt, seriously). Cream dresses well, but acts and talks like a five year old. Then there's Delia a Goth porcupine, Her skin is black with blue two blue stripes, looking at her you feel like she just left a heavy metal concert.

Now don't even get me started on the guys we hang out with! Shadow looks like Marilyn Manson had an orgy with Hot Topic, Lady Gaga, a witch and Samara Morgan then they had a baby. Tails, NERD ALERT! He where's his star wars apparel in public, I mean who wears a light saber into The Cheese cake Factory! Silver is fine but lay off the nail polish I almost went blind yesterday from the sun reflecting off his nails. Ricky is a little flamboyant if you know what I mean. He's a raccoon and he's had had more boyfriends then my sister Amber and she's a total whore.

"Rouge where is my diamond sun, I need it for fortune telling especially for the fact that mom put me in charge of her business" Amber said as she walked into the room with me. I really hate when she asks me this.

"How am I supposed to know where your 90 pounds of jewelry went? Seriously I'm not a metal detector." I said in a mocking voice. Take that Amber!

"HA Ha very funny" Amber said in a deadly voice "I really need all my jewelry for mom's business and you know mom has to stay at the insane asylum, also that crap as you like to call it is over three thousand years old and it's price is about, Hmm, I don't know, 3 trillion dollars!"

"Can't you just look in your bed you might of lost it last night when you and that cat were having fun." I started hugging myself and pretending to kiss. " Oh baby" I said in Amber's high pitched voice. "I love you so much. Now really Amber you don't love anyone you have sex with them then hang them out to dry. I can't believe I'm related to a moron like you." I said as I got up and put my purse over my shoulder.

"So little miss Virgin now you're giving me advice about my sex life! Have it then we'll talk." She looked at me for a second then asked and watched me gather my stuff "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Oh, away from you." Amber looked appalled at these words. "Have fun with your boyfriend of the night. Also I'm really going to Amy's house. Bye Amber see you at 3:00 o'clock in the morning" I said as I stuck my tongue at her and got out the door.

I got into the blue Highbred that my grandfather got me and pulled out of the apartment building parking lot into the street which lead from Manhattan to Brooklyn. If there's one thing I hate about New York is the traffic it's so annoying especially on the Brooklyn bridge, I mean this is the worst city on earth (and believe me I've been to places I knew weren't on this planet with my mom and my friends) for driving. A couple of minutes later I arrived in Amy's neighborhood. I went up to the door and was found face to face with Elizabeth, Mrs. Rose a green hedgehog who always baby's me and my friends.

"Oh, Hello miss Royal" she said with beaming grin across her face "Please come in I made Lemon Squares family recipe you know, oh yes my mother was quite the cook, but I'm not nearly as good." she said as she ushered me inside. I took one of her lemon squares and ate it, it tasted amazing.

"Wuht er ou 'alikin bout" I said my mouth full of lemon square. I swallowed then said "These are the best things I've ever tasted"

"You're so sweet" she said blushing "Amy's in her room with Blaze, Ricky, and Shadow" she said directing me towards the pink nightmare down the hall. I nodded and went towards Amy's room.

The second you look in that room you'd think it's the place they shoot the California Gurls music video. It was covered in giant plastic candy, care bears posters, and worst of all the clothes. She had on a cone bra, gummy bear jewelry, and a bottom part of a dress. It was like walking into a six year old on mushrooms best dream ever.

"No Blaze, we're only 17 we can't go to a club they won't let us in anyway so give it up." she turned around. "Oh, Hi Rouge, Blaze was saying we should go to a club celebrating my birthday tomorrow" She said furious with Blaze.

"Blaze, how could we get into a New York club anyway. The oldest one of us is Shadow and he's such an idiot he'd screw up before we got there, and the only one here with a fake ID is Ricky because do you think that those guys he does are 18" I said then Ricky started laughing.

"Do you think I didn't make you guys any. OF COURSE I DID! Rouge for future reference the guys I do are often in their early twenties." he said still in maniacal laughter.

Amy stood up and said "Am I the only one here with even a fucking shred of common sense, if we get caught we will be up to our knees in shit. And I for one do not want us to be arrested" I have never heard her use such colorful vocabulary before.

Before I knew it we were in my car heading to Manhattan's new club Slicer. Amy still pouted to herself in silence, Ricky was paying much attention to his reflection to make sure he would get some man action tonight, Blaze was struggling to get her scarlet dress to fit right, and Shadow was talking to me of course about fashion.

"I think personally everyone should copy Madonna and Lady gaga in their own unique ways" He said while texting on his iphone. "I mean it would be much more interesting."

"But, even if you add new accessories it would still take away from having your own style" I said as we turned the corner toward the club.

"Yeah true I just think that more people should show their inner freak" He said, These words were so true it was scary.

We entered the club my friends sat down Amy looked nervous, so offered to go get the drinks. On my way I looked down to see that my purse was unzipped so I bent down to zip it, then a red object collided with me and when I looked up I saw someone who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. A ruby red echidna with chiseled features, deep Amethyst eyes.

"Hi I'm Knuckles" he said.

"Can I go out with you " I said quickly then put my hands over my mouth.

"I'd love to how about tomorrow" Knuckles said.

"Sure meet me at the mall tomorrow, or actually Saturday. but tomorrow's Saturday see you tomorrow at the mall" Then I walked off happier than I ever had been before.

CH.2 Highschool

"You are going out with some


	2. Chapter 2

By Nature's Wish

CH.1 Amethyst Eyes

Rouge, born May 8th 1992 in the city of New York, New York. The youngest of three sisters. Her mother Luna Royal the bat, a psychic, and Dave Zellakowski the bat, a carpenter. Her grandfather, Roger Royal, started the largest make up company in the united states of America for this he made billions of dollars and shared them with his daughter Luna. Rouge was born into luxury along with her two sisters Amber, and Suna. One evening Rouge, at the age of 17, was watching Desperate House wives on ABC a few hours after her high school Graduation.

Rouge's point of view: Went shopping today. WHERE HAS STYLE GONE THESE DAYS! My sister Amber looks like she should be hanging from a chandelier with all the Jewelry she has in her hair, TOTALLY GAGA. My friend Amy dresses like a toddler. Even though I know that my friend Blaze got here from the past, but she's lived here three years, come on get along with the times (she wears a chastity belt, seriously). Cream dresses well, but acts and talks like a five year old. Then there's Delia a Goth porcupine, Her skin is black with blue two blue stripes, looking at her you feel like she just left a heavy metal concert.

Now don't even get me started on the guys we hang out with! Shadow looks like Marilyn Manson had an orgy with Hot Topic, Lady Gaga, a witch and Samara Morgan then they had a baby. Tails, NERD ALERT! He where's his star wars apparel in public, I mean who wears a light saber into The Cheese cake Factory! Silver is fine but lay off the nail polish I almost went blind yesterday from the sun reflecting off his nails. Ricky is a little flamboyant if you know what I mean. He's a raccoon and he's had had more boyfriends then my sister Amber and she's a total whore.

"Rouge where is my diamond sun, I need it for fortune telling especially for the fact that mom put me in charge of her business" Amber said as she walked into the room with me. I really hate when she asks me this.

"How am I supposed to know where your 90 pounds of jewelry went? Seriously I'm not a metal detector." I said in a mocking voice. Take that Amber!

"HA Ha very funny" Amber said in a deadly voice "I really need all my jewelry for mom's business and you know mom has to stay at the insane asylum, also that crap as you like to call it is over three thousand years old and it's price is about, Hmm, I don't know, 3 trillion dollars!"

"Can't you just look in your bed you might of lost it last night when you and that cat were having fun." I started hugging myself and pretending to kiss. " Oh baby" I said in Amber's high pitched voice. "I love you so much. Now really Amber you don't love anyone you have sex with them then hang them out to dry. I can't believe I'm related to a moron like you." I said as I got up and put my purse over my shoulder.

"So little miss Virgin now you're giving me advice about my sex life! Have it then we'll talk." She looked at me for a second then asked and watched me gather my stuff "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Oh, away from you." Amber looked appalled at these words. "Have fun with your boyfriend of the night. Also I'm really going to Amy's house. Bye Amber see you at 3:00 o'clock in the morning" I said as I stuck my tongue at her and got out the door.

I got into the blue Highbred that my grandfather got me and pulled out of the apartment building parking lot into the street which lead from Manhattan to Brooklyn. If there's one thing I hate about New York is the traffic it's so annoying especially on the Brooklyn bridge, I mean this is the worst city on earth (and believe me I've been to places I knew weren't on this planet with my mom and my friends) for driving. A couple of minutes later I arrived in Amy's neighborhood. I went up to the door and was found face to face with Elizabeth, Mrs. Rose a green hedgehog who always baby's me and my friends.

"Oh, Hello miss Royal" she said with beaming grin across her face "Please come in I made Lemon Squares family recipe you know, oh yes my mother was quite the cook, but I'm not nearly as good." she said as she ushered me inside. I took one of her lemon squares and ate it, it tasted amazing.

"Wuht er ou 'alikin bout" I said my mouth full of lemon square. I swallowed then said "These are the best things I've ever tasted"

"You're so sweet" she said blushing "Amy's in her room with Blaze, Ricky, and Shadow" she said directing me towards the pink nightmare down the hall. I nodded and went towards Amy's room.

The second you look in that room you'd think it's the place they shoot the California Gurls music video. It was covered in giant plastic candy, care bears posters, and worst of all the clothes. She had on a cone bra, gummy bear jewelry, and a bottom part of a dress. It was like walking into a six year old on mushrooms best dream ever.

"No Blaze, we're only 17 we can't go to a club they won't let us in anyway so give it up." she turned around. "Oh, Hi Rouge, Blaze was saying we should go to a club celebrating my birthday tomorrow" She said furious with Blaze.

"Blaze, how could we get into a New York club anyway. The oldest one of us is Shadow and he's such an idiot he'd screw up before we got there, and the only one here with a fake ID is Ricky because do you think that those guys he does are 18" I said then Ricky started laughing.

"Do you think I didn't make you guys any. OF COURSE I DID! Rouge for future reference the guys I do are often in their early twenties." he said still in maniacal laughter.

Amy stood up and said "Am I the only one here with even a fucking shred of common sense, if we get caught we will be up to our knees in shit. And I for one do not want us to be arrested" I have never heard her use such colorful vocabulary before.

Before I knew it we were in my car heading to Manhattan's new club Slicer. Amy still pouted to herself in silence, Ricky was paying much attention to his reflection to make sure he would get some man action tonight, Blaze was struggling to get her scarlet dress to fit right, and Shadow was talking to me of course about fashion.

"I think personally everyone should copy Madonna and Lady gaga in their own unique ways" He said while texting on his iphone. "I mean it would be much more interesting."

"But, even if you add new accessories it would still take away from having your own style" I said as we turned the corner toward the club.

"Yeah true I just think that more people should show their inner freak" He said, These words were so true it was scary.

We entered the club my friends sat down Amy looked nervous, so offered to go get the drinks. On my way I looked down to see that my purse was unzipped so I bent down to zip it, then a red object collided with me and when I looked up I saw someone who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. A ruby red echidna with chiseled features, deep Amethyst eyes.

"Hi I'm Knuckles" he said.

"Can I go out with you " I said quickly then put my hands over my mouth.

"I'd love to how about tomorrow" Knuckles said.

"Sure meet me at the mall tomorrow, or actually Saturday. but tomorrow's Saturday see you tomorrow at the mall" Then I walked off happier than I ever had been before.

CH.2 Highschool

"You are going out with some


	3. Chapter 3

By Nature's Wish

CH.1 Amethyst Eyes

Rouge, born May 8th 1992 in the city of New York, New York. The youngest of three sisters. Her mother Luna Royal the bat, a psychic, and Dave Zellakowski the bat, a carpenter. Her grandfather, Roger Royal, started the largest make up company in the united states of America for this he made billions of dollars and shared them with his daughter Luna. Rouge was born into luxury along with her two sisters Amber, and Suna. One evening Rouge, at the age of 17, was watching Desperate House wives on ABC a few hours after her high school Graduation.

Rouge's point of view: Went shopping today. WHERE HAS STYLE GONE THESE DAYS! My sister Amber looks like she should be hanging from a chandelier with all the Jewelry she has in her hair, TOTALLY GAGA. My friend Amy dresses like a toddler. Even though I know that my friend Blaze got here from the past, but she's lived here three years, come on get along with the times (she wears a chastity belt, seriously). Cream dresses well, but acts and talks like a five year old. Then there's Delia a Goth porcupine, Her skin is black with blue two blue stripes, looking at her you feel like she just left a heavy metal concert.

Now don't even get me started on the guys we hang out with! Shadow looks like Marilyn Manson had an orgy with Hot Topic, Lady Gaga, a witch and Samara Morgan then they had a baby. Tails, NERD ALERT! He where's his star wars apparel in public, I mean who wears a light saber into The Cheese cake Factory! Silver is fine but lay off the nail polish I almost went blind yesterday from the sun reflecting off his nails. Ricky is a little flamboyant if you know what I mean. He's a raccoon and he's had had more boyfriends then my sister Amber and she's a total whore.

"Rouge where is my diamond sun, I need it for fortune telling especially for the fact that mom put me in charge of her business" Amber said as she walked into the room with me. I really hate when she asks me this.

"How am I supposed to know where your 90 pounds of jewelry went? Seriously I'm not a metal detector." I said in a mocking voice. Take that Amber!

"HA Ha very funny" Amber said in a deadly voice "I really need all my jewelry for mom's business and you know mom has to stay at the insane asylum, also that crap as you like to call it is over three thousand years old and it's price is about, Hmm, I don't know, 3 trillion dollars!"

"Can't you just look in your bed you might of lost it last night when you and that cat were having fun." I started hugging myself and pretending to kiss. " Oh baby" I said in Amber's high pitched voice. "I love you so much. Now really Amber you don't love anyone you have sex with them then hang them out to dry. I can't believe I'm related to a moron like you." I said as I got up and put my purse over my shoulder.

"So little miss Virgin now you're giving me advice about my sex life! Have it then we'll talk." She looked at me for a second then asked and watched me gather my stuff "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Oh, away from you." Amber looked appalled at these words. "Have fun with your boyfriend of the night. Also I'm really going to Amy's house. Bye Amber see you at 3:00 o'clock in the morning" I said as I stuck my tongue at her and got out the door.

I got into the blue Highbred that my grandfather got me and pulled out of the apartment building parking lot into the street which lead from Manhattan to Brooklyn. If there's one thing I hate about New York is the traffic it's so annoying especially on the Brooklyn bridge, I mean this is the worst city on earth (and believe me I've been to places I knew weren't on this planet with my mom and my friends) for driving. A couple of minutes later I arrived in Amy's neighborhood. I went up to the door and was found face to face with Elizabeth, Mrs. Rose a green hedgehog who always baby's me and my friends.

"Oh, Hello miss Royal" she said with beaming grin across her face "Please come in I made Lemon Squares family recipe you know, oh yes my mother was quite the cook, but I'm not nearly as good." she said as she ushered me inside. I took one of her lemon squares and ate it, it tasted amazing.

"Wuht er ou 'alikin bout" I said my mouth full of lemon square. I swallowed then said "These are the best things I've ever tasted"

"You're so sweet" she said blushing "Amy's in her room with Blaze, Ricky, and Shadow" she said directing me towards the pink nightmare down the hall. I nodded and went towards Amy's room.

The second you look in that room you'd think it's the place they shoot the California Gurls music video. It was covered in giant plastic candy, care bears posters, and worst of all the clothes. She had on a cone bra, gummy bear jewelry, and a bottom part of a dress. It was like walking into a six year old on mushrooms best dream ever.

"No Blaze, we're only 17 we can't go to a club they won't let us in anyway so give it up." she turned around. "Oh, Hi Rouge, Blaze was saying we should go to a club celebrating my birthday tomorrow" She said furious with Blaze.

"Blaze, how could we get into a New York club anyway. The oldest one of us is Shadow and he's such an idiot he'd screw up before we got there, and the only one here with a fake ID is Ricky because do you think that those guys he does are 18" I said then Ricky started laughing.

"Do you think I didn't make you guys any. OF COURSE I DID! Rouge for future reference the guys I do are often in their early twenties." he said still in maniacal laughter.

Amy stood up and said "Am I the only one here with even a fucking shred of common sense, if we get caught we will be up to our knees in shit. And I for one do not want us to be arrested" I have never heard her use such colorful vocabulary before.

Before I knew it we were in my car heading to Manhattan's new club Slicer. Amy still pouted to herself in silence, Ricky was paying much attention to his reflection to make sure he would get some man action tonight, Blaze was struggling to get her scarlet dress to fit right, and Shadow was talking to me of course about fashion.

"I think personally everyone should copy Madonna and Lady gaga in their own unique ways" He said while texting on his iphone. "I mean it would be much more interesting."

"But, even if you add new accessories it would still take away from having your own style" I said as we turned the corner toward the club.

"Yeah true I just think that more people should show their inner freak" He said, These words were so true it was scary.

We entered the club my friends sat down Amy looked nervous, so offered to go get the drinks. On my way I looked down to see that my purse was unzipped so I bent down to zip it, then a red object collided with me and when I looked up I saw someone who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. A ruby red echidna with chiseled features, deep Amethyst eyes.

"Hi I'm Knuckles" he said.

"Can I go out with you " I said quickly then put my hands over my mouth.

"I'd love to how about tomorrow" Knuckles said.

"Sure meet me at the mall tomorrow, or actually Saturday. but tomorrow's Saturday see you tomorrow at the mall" Then I walked off happier than I ever had been before.


End file.
